


关系 01

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	关系 01

01

黄仁俊打开李帝努卧室门的时候，发现那人正靠在墙上，裤子半垮，右手扶着涨成紫红的阴茎，上下套弄着。

黄仁俊望着这一幕，瞪着眼睛...愣在门口。

李帝努停顿了几秒，偏头看过来，他表情没什么变化，甚至抬眸对自己笑笑。

“我一会儿就好，不耽误时间。”

黄仁俊撇开视线深吸一口气，也没说话，把门“啪”的关上就离开。

他跑到厨房双手撑着吧台，心脏跳得极快，这个时候脑海里全是李帝努自慰的模样，那人英俊的侧脸，挺直的鼻梁，喘着气发红的唇瓣，以及下面异于常人的尺寸...

黄仁俊闭上眼呼了口气，尽量平息自己不稳的情绪。

他本是好心去叫那人起床吃早饭，却未想到会碰上这样的场景。

不过也不是第一次了。

黄仁俊脸颊有点红，他用手背摸摸脸，顺势着看了一眼腕表，时间刚好八点整，他上午没课，却还是早早的起来做早饭，只因他的室友李帝努早上会去学校...

可是热过一遍的牛奶已经变冷，餐盘里的煎蛋也散掉了热气，东西变凉以后难以下咽，尤其是在这个温度零下的冬季里。

黄仁俊盯着面前的杯子开始走神，牛奶上面的奶膜粘在杯壁上发皱发黄。

“仁俊，你在发呆吗？”

“......”

他的思绪放空，脑子里什么也没有，短短几分钟，李帝努就悄悄来到他的身后，那人在他耳畔处说话，他的耳垂立刻一阵湿热。

李帝努贴着他的后背，把腰腹往他的臀上顶，鼓鼓囊囊，顶的他尾椎骨难受，黄仁俊知道，那人不可能这么快就完事。

“你...别这么抱着我。”

黄仁俊动了动身体，羞愧于此刻二人过于亲密的姿势。

“帮帮我吧，嗯？我好难受...用手好像已经不管用了。”

李帝努从后面抱住他，把头靠在他的肩上，说完话还撒娇似的晃了晃，这一晃，晃的黄仁俊心尖都在发颤。

黄仁俊咽了咽口水。

“怎...怎么帮？还是像以前那样？”

李帝努抬起头轻笑一声，抓住黄仁俊的肩膀把他翻过来。

黄仁俊愣神，却不知道自己呆呆的样子落在李帝努眼里，显得又乖又软。

“帮我咬出来，好不好？”

黄仁俊身体一抖，脖子瞬间染上红，脸颊又烫又热。

他听到了什么，李帝努在说什么？？

“可我...我没试过...”

黄仁俊移开视线，不敢去看李帝努发亮的眼睛，他本想拒绝，可到了嘴边的话又绕了绕，说出口成了欲拒还迎。

“没关系，我来教你。”

李帝努捉住黄仁俊的手腕，往自己的裤裆上按。

索性这间出租公寓只有他们两个人在住，如果换做学校的宿舍，要是谁起来撞见这一幕，可能还会觉得自己梦没醒，连现实都是昨晚春梦的后续。

此刻，李帝努靠在厨房的吧台前，裤子已经掉在了脚边，他低着头，看着跪坐在地上，正把头埋在自己腿间的人。

黄仁俊红着脸，连眼里都沾满了水汽，也不知道是羞的，还是嘴巴难以吞下他的性器，难受哭的。

李帝努摸着黄仁俊后脑勺的头发，黑色的发丝在他指缝里溜过，留下软绵的触感，李帝努眯着眼睛，呼吸声里都带着舒适的低吟。

“不是不会吗？”

李帝努低下头，看着黄仁俊裹住自己的阴茎，舌头像舔冰淇淋一样扫过他的端口。

黄仁俊抬头埋怨的看了他一眼。

李帝努轻笑，挠了挠黄仁俊的下巴。

“做得好。”

下面被湿热包裹，小小的口腔有着舌苔的软嫩触感，一阵阵刺激下，李帝努的欲望越涨越大，他开始忍不住黄仁俊小幅度的舔舐，而是伸手按住黄仁俊的头往自己的根部带。

猛的一下就呛到黄仁俊的嗓子眼，让他的生理泪水止不住的往下掉，而李帝努喘着气，手上的动作没停，一下下的往黄仁俊嘴巴里撞。

黄仁俊跪在地上呜呜的叫，他的手指也抠紧了李帝努腿间的皮肤。

随着噗嗤一声，这样的动作再持续几分钟后，李帝努尽数射到了黄仁俊嘴里。

李帝努把性器抽出来，看着黄仁俊的嘴角溢出乳白色的精液，连忙把人从地上抱起拉到水池边。

“吐出去。”

他命令道。

黄仁俊听话的低头往水槽里吐，一堆粘哒哒的精液顺着槽面往洞口里流。

黄仁俊吐完直起身，李帝努便拿指腹抹去他嘴边的口水，又怜爱的凑上来亲了亲。

“对不起。”

李帝努淡淡的说。

黄仁俊皱着眉，嘴巴里一股浓重的膻味，他的舌尖发麻，腮帮子也酸疼。

“你那玩意怎么长的啊，我嘴角都快要被撑破了...”

黄仁俊锤了一下李帝努的肩。

以前只是用手还没感觉，现在他倒是亲口体验了一次。

李帝努没说话，只是眯着眼睛笑，他的裤子也没提，而是抱住黄仁俊的腰就往一边的墙上按。

等黄仁俊不轻不重的被砸在冰冷的墙面上时，李帝努已经扯掉他的睡裤。

“你干嘛啊！！李帝努！！”

李帝努把勃起的阴茎往黄仁俊的双腿间塞，黄仁俊吓得失声，顿时，他娇嫩的大腿内侧皮肤触到了一股坚挺的滚烫。

“你...你还没软呢？...”

李帝努舔了舔他的下巴。

“你觉得那么短的时间对得起我下面的尺寸吗？”

黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，下意识摇摇头。

“那你也别找我，你..你用手去解决，我都帮过你了...”

李帝努才不打算放过黄仁俊，只是抿着唇不说话，他抓着黄仁俊的腰开始一点点的抽动起来，在那人的大腿内侧一下下用力的撞。

黄仁俊浑身发抖，他被李帝努紧紧的抱在怀里，即便是隔着一层内裤，他也觉得害怕，那人的粗硬就隔着薄薄的布料来回抽，每一次出去又进来都蹭着他的内裤边缘，刺激他的敏感边缘...

“你..你等会儿还有课呢，别做了好不好...唔！！”

黄仁俊还想劝劝面前的人，却未料想连句话都还没说完，李帝努就亲了过来，咬着他的唇，把舌头往里面探。

黄仁俊嘴巴里还留着精液的淡淡腥味，可是李帝努却被这股味道刺激的兴奋，只因这是来自他自己的味道。

李帝努开始从舌尖往舌根舔，口腔的上侧也跟着扫，刮过内壁，连唾液都咽不住的往外溢。

黄仁俊红了眼睛，下身撞击的啪啪声越来越响，他的大腿也越来越疼，他忍不住，就把手搭在李帝努的肩上，从一开始的抗拒到接受，陷进这绵长的吻里。

而李帝努的持久也的确对得起的他的长度，直到黄仁俊感觉皮肤上像着了火，破了皮，那人还在不断的把性器往他两腿间挤。

黄仁俊没办法，耳边听着李帝努低沉的喟叹声，他只能忍着不说话，结束一吻，李帝努就趴在他的肩头继续肏。

黄仁俊仰起脖子盯着天花板看，身体被李帝努撞的发颤，他抓紧李帝努的衣衫，发现自己内裤里的东西也硬了起来。

他们这样到底算什么关系？

是室友？朋友？还是恋人？或者...只是欲望来袭之时，单方面的泄欲炮友？

大一因为被分到同一间宿舍做了室友，友好相处一年二人关系越来越亲近，大二重分宿舍，因为不愿再和其他陌生人做室友便出来在学校附近租了一公寓，二室一厅，一人一间刚刚好。

不知那一天是什么时候了，黄仁俊也是像这样...无意当中撞见李帝努自慰的模样，那人裸着身体站在卫生间里，无辜的看向自己。

他问，你能不能帮帮我？

有一次，就有第二次，第三次，甚至无数次。

每一回，只要李帝努在家就会找他帮忙，他一直都用手帮那人解决，从未试过今天的口交，和现在的这种姿势...

而黄仁俊却从来没让李帝努帮过自己，只因他还有着羞耻心。

没有表白，也没有确定关系，只是像今天这样一点点的亲近，互相拥抱时却还是会接吻。

所以他们之间，到底是什么关系？

在黄仁俊乱想的时候，李帝努终于泄了出来，所有的精液都粘在他的腿间，又黏又稠，顺着他的皮肤往下滑，此时，他的大腿内侧皮肤红的像烧灼。

李帝努抱着他缓了几秒，随后抬头亲了亲他的嘴角，用最温柔却也夹杂着欲望的双眸看向自己。

“早安，我的仁俊。”

他说，我的仁俊。

tbc


End file.
